Power Crises
by Jessica Black1
Summary: an idea ive had for a while it contains some characters from other shows but focuses mainly in Power Rangers, Just read to find out


POWER CRISES  
  
Authors notes: this is an idea I had that sprung from watching Forever Red for the fifteenth time. I may not get the whole episode exactly, this will be a multi crossover with sailor moon, and Harry Potter.  
  
Also I am using some ideas from mine and Megan's story Elemental Rangers. This takes place Post Hogwarts in the Harry Potter Universe and the ships are: Tommy/Kimberly  
  
Jason/Jessie  
  
Megan/Andross  
  
Billy/ Julia  
  
Harry/ Hermione  
  
Serena/ Darien  
  
Ron/Lavender Brown  
  
Characters:  
  
Elm. Color Person Weapon Animal  
M. P  
  
Fire Red Jessie Hayes Flame Sword Phoenix  
Basic ones  
  
Plus added strength  
  
Dark Black Julia Gonzalez Death staff War Unicorn same as Jessie  
  
Earth Green Megan Reeves Earth Whip Wolf Same as above but with  
  
Healing powers  
  
Water Blue Jason Water Staff Shark same as Jessie  
  
Lightning Yellow Harry Potter Lightning Sword Lion Basic/ control of elm.  
  
Light White Tommy Light staff  
unicorn Basic  
  
Time Lt. Grey Ron Time Staff  
Owl Basic/ control Time  
  
Spirit Gold Billy Spirit medallion Pegasus Basic/ brings back dead  
  
Heart Pink Kimberly Love wand  
Crane Basic/ control emotions  
  
Ice Silver Hermione Ice Dagger  
Snow Leopard Basic/ Ex. Knowledge  
  
Cosmos Lt. Green Serena (S.M) Moon sceptor Cat  
Same as Hermione  
  
Air Purple Darien (T.M) Air Lance Falcon Basic  
  
Prologue  
  
Jessie's P.O.V  
  
Julia, Megan, and I were at Megan's having a mini sleep over. It was just the three of us because our fourth friend, Cortney, went down to West Virginia to stay with her dad. "What's on to watch?" I said after looking up from a short story I was writing. I brushed my long brown hair out of my face. "Nothing, so we're going to watch a movie," Julia said smoothing rather ineffectually her wild hair. And glaring darkly at the TV as if it was the TV's fault nothing was on. "Oh! Which One" I said putting the notebook down. "Power Rangers: Forever Red" Megan said putting the tape into the VCR.  
  
Squealing like a schoolgirl, I plopped down in front of the TV. Julia laughed "Girl Chill it's only a movie" Julia said as she sat down next to me. "Only a movie.. ONLY A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched glaring at her then continued, "There happens to be nine known hotties in spandex on that tape," I snapped calming down slightly. "Alright chill you guys," Megan said good-naturedly. As we all turned to the movie.  
  
Then there was a sudden flash of light and we disappeared from Megan's house and appeared in an almost abandoned military compound. We fell in a heap on the floor in ninja type outfits. Mine was red. Julia's was black, and Megan's was green.  
  
Grumbling to ourselves we got up and noticed seven men coming our way with slightly annoyed looks on their faces "Hi I'm Jessie, that's Megan, and that's Julia" I introduced pointing to each in turn in answer to the unspoken question. With looks of surprise they each introduced themselves. Before we could ask what was going on, there was a loud roar of a motorcycle coming from outside, We all ran outside and saw a tall man in a leather jacket, get off the bike and take off his helmet.  
  
"damn" I muttered under my breathe as I saw the most handsome man I ever saw. He walked up and down the line like a general inspecting his troops. "I know some of you, some more than others" this was directed towards Tommy "You must be the new guy" he said stepping right in front of Cole who was standing next to me. I giggled as I saw Cole nervously shake the man's hand. He turned to me "I don't believe we have met, I'm Jason" he said in a pleasantly deep and masculine voice that sent tingles down my spine. "I'm Jessie, this is Julia" I said pointing to Julia "And Megan" I said pointing to Megan. "pleasure" he said nodding to them, then his gaze returned to mine for a moment then he walked to Tommy "I was wondering if you were gonna show up" Tommy said with a slight smile. "you didn't think I would let you do this without me did you" Jason said with an answering smile. "Or us" Julia, Megan, and I Chorused together. " Fine, lets get going" Tommy said getting slightly irritated.  
  
We all boarded the Astromegaship 'Mark 2' (An: was that what it's called) where we were briefed on what's happening (AN: forgive me for not putting the meeting in but I've only seen the episode a handful of times) we landed just outside of the warehouse. "Alright, Jessie I want you to cover Jason, Cole, and T.J" Tommy said I nodded with a slight smile. "Julia, cover Andross, and the others" Julia nodded with a determined look on her face. "And Megan, stay back unless it is necessary to fight" Megan nodded with a relieved look on her face, I looked at Tommy with more respect. (AN: the reason Megan isn't in the main fight is because she doesn't have as many fighting skills as Jessie, and Julia, who also don't have as much experience as the rangers but more than Megan) "Julia and Jessie you two will also be fighting," Tommy continued everyone nodded. "So you will be with me" Jason said as he walked up to me. I knew Jason had his eyes on me the entire time. 'there is something vaguely familiar about him' I thought with a sense of De Ja vu  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I was walking down a long and winding corridor that had strangely moving pictures. It all seems vaguely familiar to me. I keep walking til I reach a huge gold door with huge brass knockers and a big knob. I cautiously opened it and found Jason sitting on a couch reading a book on Mages. Smiling I walked over and sat on his lap "I love you" I whispered against his smoothly muscled chest. "I love you too" he whispered  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Gasping I looked in Jason's luscious brown eyes to see his shock reflecting my own. We both shook the feeling off and got into the action. I attacked the evil minions with a vengeance. Punching and kicking and blocking till I saw Cole run off chasing some General we all followed him and saw our other friends. After everyone else morphed the real fight began. Cole destroyed Serpentera by riding his Motorcycle through her when she was blowing flames at him.  
  
"Where are we gonna stay?" Julia asked no one in particular addressing the question we didn't think about til now "You three can stay with Kim and I" Tommy said "Are you sure she won't mind" I asked raising an eyebrow "I'm sure she won't mind, what with her being pregnant she will need more female company around" Tommy answered "Well if your sure?" Megan said Tommy nodded firmly "By guys" I said my eyes firmly on Jason, as we turned and followed Tommy.  
  
AN: well that's the AN: and prologue, hope it wasn't to confusing.  
  
D/C: I Only own myself, My friend Megan owns Megan, and Julia owns Julia, I own the plot also, and some other characters the rest belongs to other people who aren't me.  
  
Seeya 


End file.
